


A Fight at Midnight

by HackedTig



Series: A Glittering Night [3]
Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Team Talon, low key angst, not so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: An Overwatch Mission takes a turn for the worse when two opposing agents meet face to face in a different light, and are forced to fight one another to near death, if they can even bring themselves to. Third in the Glittering Night series, Som.Va(Smol warning, action scenes are not my forte)





	A Fight at Midnight

Hana was restless at the Overwatch base, ever since she got there barely a month ago. The nights were unsettling and she could never find herself able to sleep until it was early morning, and she was require to be awake only hours from when she drifted away. Lucio’s mixtape only helped her so much in drifting off. Gaming didn’t help either, and all she could do to at least not make the experience so miserable was stream, and hope that wherever she was, Sombra was watching it. 

That was another thing on her mind. Sombra. The last time they talked, was when Sombra had taken Hana out to see the sunset off the coast of Dorado, their clumsy fall on the ground and the kiss… it was one of the sweetest things she’d tasted. She would count their first kiss, if it were not when they were both mildly intoxicated. But that last night, over a month and a half ago, was something she couldn’t stop thinking about. 

Overwatch protocols were stricter than MEKA ones, she couldn’t easily sneak out and wasn’t familiar enough with everyone on base to try and ask for help either. The only one was Lucio, but again, he was in the same boat. The only consolation was the ability to mix her own drink after everyone went to bed, or wasn’t around the kitchen, and it was the only thing to replicate those Wednesday nights she had made a habit out of seeing Sombra on. She, out of habit, never really used alcohol in whatever concoction she created, still keeping her preference of sodas and the like over them. 

Tonight was just like any other Wednesday on base. She sat in the kitchen, on the counter, swinging her legs and sipping her estranged slushie mix of mountain dew, lemonade, and pineapple juice, replicating some off form of sour margarita she had once as a gift from Sombra. It’s usually what she made to give a good reminder. That, and a permanent mental picture of what that sunset looked like. All of it was interrupted by a spontaneous blare of alarms from Athena, and Winston over the intercom calling for a gathering. 

 

A heist planned in Spain to a Nanotechnology factory, outed by two Talon ships flying over the still decommissioned Watchpoint, and Hana was assigned to fly in her Mech next to Tracer flying a small craft carrying a few others. 

All through the short flight, Hana was shifting her game mode. Changing herself, all preparing for battle. It helped that the flight was serene and beautiful out, making clearing her mind much easier. Thoughts of Sombra lingered longer than she wanted them to, but those too, eventually passed, leaving nothing but D.Va in her Mech. “Game face, on” She muttered as the factory came into view. The purple body suit was almost too easy for D.Va to see with how bright the moon was. 

“D.Va to Tracer” She initiated her comms. “Body on the roof! It’s probably a lookout or a sniper” 

“Widowmaker…” Tracer’s voice came over the comm bitter. “We’ll land a little farther than planned, take her out for Pharah and Mercy to come through the top” 

“Got it, D.Va out” She cut her end of the line for the moment, and dove her mech down below the clouds. As she expected, the sniper on the roof top turned and D.Va jerked her mech to the side, causing said sniper to miss her mark. She collided on the rooftop with a steady shake, and wasted no time chasing after the woman taking aim. 

 

She stepped back, her rifle shifting position and letting loose several rounds into D.Va’s bulletproof cockpit window. She held down her triggers and let her bullets spread in front of her, making her opponent scatter. 

“Reaper! We have company” She spoke over her own earpiece, and ran head first to D.Va. There was only so much the young woman could do before said sniper dove underneath her mech, turning around and firing another round of shots into the legs of the mech. 

 

She swung the controls around, spinning faster than the sniper expected her to, and slammed one of her fusion cannons into her side. The young gamer realized, a little bit too late, that twisting her back was a bad idea. Shotgun rounds pelted the back of her mech this time, aimed at the pilot's door. Sure they weren’t the weakest point of the unit, but it did have its fair shot. It rattled the mech and sent warning lights off, and with the sniper in front of her and the Reaper behind, D.Va reactivated her comms. “D.Va to Tracer! I need back up, there's two on the roof now, I repeat, two on the roof” 

“Pharah to D.Va” Pharah’s voice came through this time, serious and ready to fight. “Brace for rocket impact from Southeast” 

The instruction was simple enough, and she could barely see Pharah in the distance. Providing a distraction, D.Va put up her defense matrix and turned around again, capturing the next few shotgun rounds in before she activated her boosters to knock Reaper off center. The rockets from Pharah acted like a concussion mine, sending pieces flying in every direction once it hit. Not only did some pieces snag Reaper and his accomplice, but some dug into the mech. Oh well, no problem. 

Faced with two enemies in one shot, D.Va quickly analyzed which one was going to give her the most trouble to her mech, Reaper of course. She aimed her fusion cannons toward’s him while Pharah came ever closer, launching rockets with more deadly accuracy. The sniper turned her aim to Pharah, and a matrix went to cover the shot, just as Tracer managed to climb the building and start pelting light gun rounds in the sniper’s direction. Ruining this snipers day made D.Va grin. She focused back on the Reaper, and let pellets fly as shotgun rounds dug into her window. It was game time now. 

“Iniciando el hackeo”

That voice. 

That Voice made D.Va stop dead in her tracks. 

She spun around, distracted as she tried to find it. At last she did, and saw the face she was least expecting. The surprise was equal on both of their faces. Illuminated by the lights the mech unit held to light up D.Va’s console, Hana could see Sombra decked in full uniform with her quick-hack screens lit up in her left hand. 

“Sombra…?” 

“Hana…” 

They were both frozen for a little longer than they both would have liked, until shotgun rounds dug into Hana’s side, right into the joint where her fusion cannon was. She swung around and started firing again, only for the shots towards her joint to succeed in their objective and cause the limb to fall off, now she was down a canon. 

Sombra ran infront of Hana’s fire, not even phased as some of them dug into her jacket and she slid by Reaper, taking out his legs and making him collapse next to her on the floor. “Sombra, what are you doing” he hissed in a dark tone, throwing his empty weapons to the side and Hana kept her mech still, observing. 

Sombra didn’t answer, pulling her submachine pistol on Reaper instead of Hana. he gave Hana a reassuring glance off the side, indicating that she was more than free to run away. Hana’s hands shook on her controls, her facade slipping. “Why” Hana asked quietly. 

“Because I love you, damn it” Sombra hissed in her direction. “Now go, before you get us both killed” 

“I can’t-” 

“Yes you can!” Sombra’s wrist was grabbed by Reaper, yanking her down to the floor with him while he wraithed back up to standing position, a shotgun in his hand ready to shoot her for her insolence. “Go!” 

Hana’s hands jerked in place, and the remaining fusion canon knocked Reaper’s hand away and was enough of a jolt that he let go of Sombra as well. Seeing an opportunity, the hacker did something rather risky, that was more or less going to get the both of them killed. If not hunted. She used her nails and dug into the exterior of Hana’s mech, her hacking screen up again as she worked quickly through the firewalls. “What are you doing!?” Hana exclaimed, trying to move the mech itself around. 

“Getting us out of here” Sombra responded. 

“Mercy to D.Va” Mercy’s concerned tone rang over her comm. “There’s a figure on your mech- are you alright?” 

“I’m fine” Hana tried, only for Sombra to have scrambled the signals after that and changed routes. “I can’t have them getting a hold of us” was the simple explanation of the comm channel that was reinstated, and Hana gripped her controls tightly in frustration and worry. She could only sit there as Reaper re-approached, with Tracer and Pharah quickly coming to assist. Widowmaker reaching a getaway or not, Hana was unsure. 

The boosters of her mech whirred to life, and she shot up like a rocket, just out of Reaper’s shotgun blast. She could hear Sombra scrambling to hang on to the unit with her claw-like nails, and soon enough they were below the lowest set of clouds. Free from both Overwatch and Talon planes for the moment, Sombra held tight and guided the unit away. “Where are we going?” Hana exclaimed from inside her pilot’s seat, and Sombra just hummed a response. “Honestly, mi conejita? I don’t really know yet”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Tig/Hack here with another Glittering Night story. This time its not a oneshot, and is less than fluffy. Hopefully, you'll enjoy whats to come. Here are some notes so far about the state of Overwatch and the like. 
> 
> Current OW members: Lucio, Pharah, Tracer, Mercy, Winston, Zenyatta, Genji, D.Va, and Symmetra. 
> 
> Ana, 76, and Hanzo are out and about still, haven't gotten the recall or haven't been interested yet. 
> 
> Rein and Torb just haven't gotten there yet. 
> 
> Team Talon still consists of Widowmaker, Reaper, and Sombra. 
> 
> 12/7/2017 Note: I've rather decided to leave this as it is, and leave it as Completed. I'm sorry for any disappointment this may have caused. 
> 
> Orisa is still on her test run, Doomfist is working on breaking out of Prison as we speak. 
> 
> Soooo, if you all have suggestions as for how i post and tag, they'd be appreciated! I still dont have a grasp of this site so if you see something that you think should be tagged, let me know! 
> 
> This piece is also on Fanfiction.net under Tigrissa18, and on tumblr under NerfedHacks. Give it a share and leave a comment if you'd like, and suggestions are MORE than welcome! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this hellish rollercoaster with me!


End file.
